The Move
by bcandii
Summary: When a decision leads to a new home, a new home leads to a new life, a new life leads to a new love. *Harry moves into Malfoy Manor for the summer.*  Over used storyline, but I'll see if I can spice things up a little.
1. Chapter 1

Author: bcandii (Candi)

Pairings: Lucius/ Harry

Word Count: 2,705 (Short, but I'm going to try to make the next ones longer.)

Title: The Move

Chapter Title: New Questions, Surprising Answers

- Harry knew it was a lot to ask for, but he had figured it would be a wish he would have had been granted willingly, but here he stood with a very difficult choice. Dear Old Dumbles thought it would be an easy decision, his way of sending Harry back to his aunt and uncle's without seeming to totally disregard Harry's request. Yet here Harry was, thinking very hard at the situation in front of him. Harry's choice was Petunia's starvation, Dudley's beatings, and Vernon's rape as opposed to a summer at Malfoy Manor. Suddenly this decision wasn't so hard.

"**If they'll have me, I will stay with Lucius and Draco Malfoy." Harry said, much to the bafflement of both Albus and Severus, who was present in place of the Malfoy pair. Since Draco was in the hospital wing with his boyfriend, Blaise, who had been injured along side Draco's own father, who choose to be treated at St. Mungo's instead, during the Final Battle at the Ministry of Magic, merely a week ago.**

"**Harry, my boy, as I said before, it is your choice, but why would you go there?" Albus asked, unsure if he would allow the young brunet to go or not.**

"**I have said before that my summers were not exactly pleasant, Professor. I shouldn't have to explain myself, to you or anyone else."  
-"I shall go speak with Lucius, immediately." Snape said, flooing straight from Albus' office to St. Mungo's. He knew that time was of the essence because school would be ending in only a week's time and if the Potter heir had nowhere else to go; Severus would be stuck with the brat at the castle. Granted he would only be there for a month into summer and a month before it ended, but it was more than too much time for the Potion's professor to spend with the boy. When he ended up at Malfoy Manor Severus would merely visit his best friend and godson and ignore the youngest as much as possible. Severus knew that Albus would try to convince Harry to go somewhere else, somewhere safe, but he also knew Potter would have none of it. He was stubborn and arrogant, but not stupid. The Malfoy's all were safe, being ousted as spies shortly before Harry finally took out the Dark Lord, even though there was still rivalry between the young boys, and perhaps some lingering displeasure from Lucius over losing his favorite house elf, but nothing more. Years of acting dark would be hard to overcome, for both blondes, and only just finding out of their true allegiance Harry may need some time to adjust to the new camaraderie.**

"**Severus, you're early." His best friend's voice tore him from his thoughts.**

"**Well, today's meeting didn't exactly go as planned." Lucius merely raised an eyebrow from his chair beside the window. He was obviously almost healed and would be back home in days. "He chose to not go to his relative's home."  
"He thinks he can live on his own? That is an entertaining thought for any fifteen going on sixteen-year-old boy. Are you surprised?"  
"He didn't request to be on his own. As I said before, Albus would only give him two choices, figuring the alternative was an impossibility."  
"Yet you asked me for a place for him to stay if need be."  
"Yes." He said simply, letting Lucius put it together himself.**

"**He would rather reside at the Manor than to go to his own home?" There was a strength, a pride, behind those words that Severus hadn't heard in the older man since he had placed himself in St. Mungo's care.**

"**It would seem so."  
"For what reasons?"  
"He wouldn't answer, merely saying that his home life was unpleasant."**

"**There has to be more than that." Severus nodded his agreement, finally taking a seat across from the blonde. "My only assumption can be that either he likes Draco or I more than we could have ever guessed or that his family is more than 'unpleasant'. Has he ever had symptoms of an abused child?" Lucius asked him, knowing he would know more than anyone else what those symptoms were. Severus had to think on it, never having looked at the boy with that option before. He was the Boy Who Lived, a celebrity and savior, who would abuse someone with that stature? On the other hand, he remembered what Petunia was like, stuck up and full of herself, he husband had to be much of the same. Muggles like that would hate anything even remotely like magic. Looking back, Severus remembered how skinny the boy was at the beginning of every year. The small amount of weight he would gain throughout the year. Also, how he would always seem so ravenous when he first came back, but how little he would actually eat.**

"**Starvation is definitely a probability. I also remember seeing a few memories during my Legimency lessons that I had thought before were minor between his cousin and himself, but they could have been common." Severus hesitated and Lucius knew there was more.  
"What else, Severus? If he is going to live in my home, I should know." Severus saw an opportunity to change the subject and took it.**

"**You will take him in, then?"  
"Of course. He has done more for me than anyone will ever know and if he has indeed been abused, I will not allow him to go back there. Now, do not think I cannot see a change of subject because I am in the hospital. Tell me." Severus sighed.**

"**The lessons I gave him, he was a lot better than I let on. I knew he was hiding something major. I thought at first that it had something to do with me, but I couldn't try to break it without letting on that he was actually doing it correctly. My prejudice got in the way and I know it."  
"Knowing what you know now, care to hazard a guess at what it was?"  
"It has to be bad. It couldn't have been just something to do with the war, or with his friends. Once, after hours of Legimency, it cracked, for only a second, but I can still remember pain. Could have been a beating, a lashing, but I knew that pain, I had felt it once, but not so horrific, it was my first time having sex with a man." Lucius looked appalled, but there was something more, horror, sorrow… and Severus understood why, he felt it too. Having now said it aloud, he knew it was true. The dark haired man put his face in his hands. "I could have stopped this. If I had paid him any attention, looked at him like I look at all the students, even the Gryffindors, I could have stopped this."  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have let me leave." A voice said from the end of the room. Turning, the pair saw the brunet boy in question. "I knew he wouldn't. I acted oblivious to it all, knowing Voldemort would underestimate me more, but I know I was merely a pawn to him. I was a pawn to most wizards and witches, but never as directly as Dumbledore. At the time, and even looking back, I do not mind it. The outcome was the same. Voldemort is gone. End of story. Either way, you aren't to blame, Professor. I kept those things hidden for a reason. It was my business to deal with, no one else's. When I am of age, I will never have to return, for now, I merely seek shelter. That is why I am here, Dumbledore thinks you will be more likely to tell me no to my face, so here I stand." Harry said, entering the room, but only slightly. Lucius could tell the young man was wise beyond his years and could see the difference between what he let the Dark Lord see and who the true Harry Potter is. Next to him, Severus was trying to ignore the forgiveness and acceptance Harry had given him, even after everything he had been through, so Lucius rose from his chair, albeit slowly, and addressed him alone.**

"**I cannot make any decisions without consulting my son first, you and he had more history than you and I have, but either way, I see no reason for you to return to your relatives. I can find an alternative, whether Dumbledore sees fit or not. I am a Hogwarts governor and as such cannot let a child go back into the care of anyone not fit to raise a child."  
"I appreciate that, Mr. Malfoy, but forgive me if my hopes aren't high." After a pause, Lucius turned to Severus.**

"**Bring Draco here tomorrow for your next visit. Mr. Zabini will be there when he gets back." He said with a smile. Harry nodded before walking out, presumably for the floo station.**

**-It had been a rough day for Harry, having not known if he would soon be back in his Uncle's grip again. He assumed he would have to get used to this feeling as, no matter what the decision, he wouldn't probably find out that decision for a while. He tried to act unsurprised when he saw a familiar blonde head approach him an abandoned corridor outside the kitchen. "Malfoy." He greeted, staying as civil as possible. This could very well be his savior, or his executioner.**

"**Evening Potter." The increased civility was reassuring to Harry, but the brunet was afraid he was getting his hopes up. "I understand that the Headmaster wants to stick you with my father and I this summer."  
"Actually, he wants me to spend it with my Aunt's family. He only suggested your home because he never thought I'd agree."**

"**Why did you agree?"  
"Because your family can't be worse than mine, that's all the explanation you need. If that's not enough, I will find another option."  
"Your business is your business, but my father is in favor of this move. He wouldn't explain, but I know there's something he isn't telling me. I told him if you need to be there, fine. Push comes to shove, I will stay with Blaise, trust me, I won't complain too much if it comes to that." Draco smiled to himself, but it was an honest smile and Harry knew the blonde wasn't his executioner.**

"**Thank you." Harry said, literally sagging in relief. Draco noticed the change and severely wanted to ask, but knew it would be pushing it and wouldn't get anywhere anyways.**

"**Hit on my boyfriend though, and I'll cut off certain appendages, got that?" Harry went to say something, but the blonde interrupted him. "We all know you're gay, the entire school knows, the only reason it isn't in the Daily Prophet is because Dumbledore wanted it that way, hoping it was a phase so you would get back with the Weaselette." He laughed in a cynical tone.**

"**I could be the straightest man alive and never go back with that cheating chit again." Harry said with a sneer that matched Draco's at his best. "Wait, did that sound bitter?" He asked, his voice full of sarcasm.**

"**A tad, but do not fear, I agree." Harry raised a brown eyebrow. "I could have told you the day I heard you two were together that she had been sleeping with Thomas for over a month."  
"Yeah, apparently Dean doesn't care who she's with, just that he's one of them."  
"He said that to you?"  
"Word for word, but I don't really care. I'm through with her and half of her family." This, apparently, was news to Draco.**

"**Oh, really?" He inquired, leaning against the nearby wall. "Why is that? I mean, I noticed the falling out between you and the Weasel, but I was unaware that it went further than that."  
"Ginny, Ron, Percy, hell even Molly was in on it. They all were using me for fame, some for money, some for power, none of them were friends with me to be friends with me. The twins though, and Bill, Charlie, even Arthur, cut themselves off from them completely once they found out Dumbledore was paying them to spy on me. I still have some friends, but that list has gotten drastically shorter since defeating Voldemort." Harry chose to ignore Draco's flinch.**

"**Longbottom and Lovegood seem to be on the 'Good' list."  
"Yeah, they've been pretty great, as is Hermione and Salencia."**

"**Salencia?" Draco asked, unsure of why the name sounded so familiar.**

"**Salencia is a snake, my closest friend and confidant. I named her after Salazar Slytherin's granddaughter." Harry said before hissing lowly. From around his neck slithered a silver snake with eyes almost matching her owner's.**

"**Wow." Draco said before he could stop himself. "Father told me about her bred once. Extremely rare, only can be touched by a witch or wizard with good intentions, they are purely magical snakes."  
"With a wicked sense of humor." Harry added. The snake hissed to her master. "You may pet her if you like, I promise she won't bite. She wants to thank you for allowing me to stay with you this summer." Another hiss from the creature had Harry laughing before replying back in Parseltongue.**

"**What'd she say?"  
"She's very thankful you are keeping us from returning to the muggle home. It reeks of stupidity and lemon cleaner." Draco smiled at this.**

"**Well, it's been nice chatting with you, but Pomfrey is finally letting Blaise return to my-" cough. "I mean, his bed."**

"**Sure, I know what you meant." Harry laughed.**

"**We probably won't be talking again until the train ride. Father thinks it'll be better for the press if no one knows until the last minute, you'll have more privacy this way."  
"That's fine. I should be hauling myself in the Room of Requirement if it leaks, which it will. Dumbledore will think letting people know will have them sending me letters of disapproval, deterring me from going at all."  
"Will it?"  
"I've had my fill of doing everything everyone else wanted from me." He said simply. "Goodnight Malfoy." Harry turned to leave.**

"**Hey, Potter?" Draco called, so Harry would turn back. "Mind if I join you sometime? In case they end up harassing me as well?"  
"Sure, Salencia can only be of so much company." Harry smiled, knowing this summer would be fun, much better than any of his previous ones. He could see himself getting along with the younger Malfoy quite well and even if his father wasn't as civil, at least he was good to look at. Harry sighed, admitting to himself once again that he was gay, apparently everyone knew, but Harry was still having problems with it. Maybe the Dursleys were right; he is a freak, because even if being gay in the Wizarding World isn't uncommon, solely lusting after men old enough to be your father can't be. At first it was just random men, an appreciation for Remus, and even Snape, had surfaced after that, but now, Malfoy Sr. had caught his eye. Not that he would ever act upon it; he wouldn't risk his new distance from his so-called-family because of pure attraction. Harry shook his thoughts free and went to see Dobby in the kitchens since he was there.**

"**Harry Potter, sir, has come to see Dobby?" The squeaky voice asked.**

"**I thought I'd let you know I wouldn't be in Surrey this summer."  
"Where will you be, sir?" Dobby was confused.**

"**I will be at your old home." Harry said, making sure the least amount of people or house elves heard him as possible.**

"**Yes now that theys are free, theys can be good again."  
"Were they good to you before?"  
"Theys tried." He said quietly before saying, "Will I's be allowed to visit Harry Potter?"  
"I'll have to ask, but you're always welcome to send me an owl." Harry chatted with Dobby for over an hour, grabbed a quick snack, then made his way back to his common room, not knowing of the trouble lying inside.**

****Well, I'm back, finally. For those who have read any of my stories, I plan to continue all of my multi-chapter fics, but I have to restart completely, so it may be a while. There is one exception though. I WILL NOT be continuing 'Harry Potter and a New Era'. It's a canon, which I don't have any want for anymore, it is up for adoption if anyone sees fit. I am also open for beta-ing, so just pop me a message or email me at gothstephens(AT)mugglenet(DOT)com. If you can't figure that out, I probably shouldn't be talking to you anyways, :P. As for this fic, it's completely a story in the making, but I'm not sure how long it will be. It will be a Lucius/ Harry fic, but I might even add Severus in later. L/H will be later, but it could happen quickly, just so you're warned. Review so I know that I actually **_**should **_**continue it. Thanks for reading my rambling, hope to hear for you soon.****


	2. Chapter 2

Author: bcandii (Candi)

Pairings: Lucius/ Harry

Word Count: 2,272

Title: The Move

Chapter Title: Friends

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the awesomely sweet Leonard Lovely Davidson! A million thank yous! I know I said I was going to try to lengthen this chapter more then the first, but I barely got this one out, but anyone reading can thank Leonard Lovely Davidson for that, I know I'm thankful! Now, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but message me and let me know. 3

A scream, loud and obnoxious, started as soon as he stepped through the portrait. It was Ginny, soon to be joined by her on again off again boyfriend and her older brother. The yelling was all combined and gave Harry a headache. He got the just of it, the three thought he was completely stupid for going to the Malfoys for summer, apparently they assumed it was _any_ of their business. It wasn't. Harry chose not to rise to the bait, he didn't scream, he didn't even raise his voice or threaten at all. "What I do with my summer is my business. It isn't any of your business, nor is it the Headmaster's. I know he asked you to plead his case, but I have chosen to stay there and have been accepted, if you have a problem, rant to each other because I don't want to hear it." He smiled politely, albeit fake, and went to sit in front of the fire, beside Hermione on the couch.

"Well done, I think that was very mature."  
"Of me or all of us?"  
"Just you, trust me. Just you." Hermione gave him a smile. "So, where will you be sleeping for the next week, because I know you're not going to stick around to listen to that."  
"Probably the Room of Requirement. I am supposed to wait until summer for anyone to know, but clearly that isn't going to work."

"Obviously not, especially if Dumbledore has anything to say about it." She closed her book and set it aside. "Would you mind if I stay with you as well, make it a sleep over type of thing."  
"Of course, I don't mind. Ginny will probably be bombarding you for the rest of the week, begging you to change my mind. Dumbledore might ask you as well. Think we should invite Nev and Luna too?"  
"It might be necessary." Hermione said, looking over her shoulder where two redheads and a dark skinned boy had their friend trapped in a corner. Neville snapped at them, finally, and pushed his way through, coming to join the pair near the fire.

"How can they go from saying you're an obnoxious spoiled brat one day to telling you what to do 'for his benefit' the next?" He gave a thick puff of air before giving an actual smile to Harry and Hermione.

"They aren't very smart, remember?"  
"Nothing new there, huh?"  
"Nope. So, why don't you hang out with us in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the week? School is almost over, they won't be able to do anything about _anything_ once that happens."

-A knock on the door that most couldn't even be seen by most had the four friends looking at each other, each with a confused look at his or her face. They had specifically asked the room to hide itself from Ron, but there were still people, such as Dumbledore, that they couldn't hide from. "Harry? Are you in there?" A voice asked from the other side, stunning three of the occupants as Harry went to answer the door.

"Draco, I apologize, we assumed it was someone else."  
"We?" Draco asked as he entered the room, seeing the familiar faces. "Oh, hello." He said awkwardly, obviously expecting Harry to be alone. "Should I leave?"

"No, please, stay." Hermione said with a smile. When the blonde did, taking a lone chair closest to the fire, she turned to him once more. "We cannot say thank you enough." She said simply before turning back to Neville to discuss his newest breed of Firelillys, with Luna watching their discussion with fascination.

"They think you'll feel more comfortable if they ignore you."  
"Why? I mean, why do they want me to be comfortable?"  
"My relatives aren't exactly the ideal family to stay with, especially for someone like us. You're welcome here, with them, because they are thankful for what you have done for me."  
"My father would have had you there either way, I see that now. He _was _very pleased that the two of us were getting along though, as I was surprised." Harry nodded his agreement.

"How is Blaise?" He asked.  
"Good, Pomfrey gave him a painkiller and a dreamless sleep. He's right as rain, as they say." Draco smirked slightly. "So I thought I'd come keep you company, little did I know you threw a party and didn't invite me."

"The four of us have been staying in here for the past few days, somehow Dumbledore even has Ravenclaws on his payroll, sending them to harass Luna." Harry said, looking at his small group of friends with something akin to a frown on his face.

"They don't blame you." Draco said, bringing the brunet's attention back to him. "For having to deal with the various idiots, they don't blame you."  
"I know, doesn't stop me from blaming myself, though." Harry gave a sad smile before they all turned to the loud crack of a house elf.

"Harry Potter, I has come to say goodbye." Dobby said to him sadly, not noticing the company.  
"Goodbye?" Harry asked, suddenly on the edge of his seat.

"Headmasters asks me to make you goes to Surrey. When I said no, unsafe for Harry Potter, he fired me."  
"He what?" Harry roared, already at the door.

"Dobby?" The youngest Malfoy's voice had him turned around.

"Young Master Draco, sir. I sorrys, I didn't sees you." Harry frowned, looking at the door again, before turning around and going to talk to the pair.

"You've been here the whole time?" Draco asked, an odd look on his face.

"After I got him released, I convinced Dumbledore to hire him, but now that I think about it, I think it was just as much to keep an eye on him then because I wanted it. He is one of my closest friends." Harry said, smiling proudly at the elf. He noticed tears starting to shine in his eyes quickly.

"He was my first friend, but the war took over the house and Father was having to pretend so greatly that he was dark that even at home with no one around, things were messed up."  
"Wills I be able to visit?"  
"Now that I'll be there and he won't even have a job, can he come with?" Harry suggested.

"That's a great idea. He can come work at Malfoy Manor again. With pay this time." He added the last part, nodding his head to Hermione. "I'll talk to Father first thing. It shouldn't be much trouble, he's always had a soft spot for him." He smirked lightly, even though he shouldn't be giving his father's secrets away, but judging by the people in this particular room, no one would use it against him. That's a Slytherin type thing to do and in a room full of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, Draco didn't see a problem. Suddenly, a hissing met everyone's ears, causing the small group to turn to the window where a snake was making her entrance. Harry hissed in reply.

"_Hello Beautiful. Did you enjoy your snake?"_

"_Very, thank you Master." _She gave a snake-like smile. _"I am actually here to inform you that the old one was speaking ill of you to the one that will be harboring you." _Harry turned to Draco, confused. _"Not the young one, his father."_

"_Lucius is here?" _The snake nodded her head. _"What did he say to him in reply?" _The brunet couldn't help but ask, leaning over to pet the snake now by his foot.

"_He defended you, it was wonderful. He said that if you wanted, you would be back every summer, and until you decide to leave, graduated or not."_

"_Really?" _Harry smiled, even as a blush covered his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy Senior is here." Harry replied, looking at the blonde in the room. "Shall we go meet him?" Draco merely nodded, still wondering about the slight blush the other had given a moment ago.

"_He's outside, near the doors."_ Salencia told him, curling near the fire as they left. Harry hissed another thank you to the snake as well as a goodbye to his other friends just before the door shut behind himself and Draco.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Draco said, trying to start a conversation after quite a while in silence.

"Knowing Dumbledore, he did something to piss your father off." Harry replied, tense.

"Hopefully it's something fixable. I'm beginning to like the idea of you around." Draco said, just as they passed the Great Hall, seeing the air of Wizards on the other side of the door.

"I don't think you understand, Albus, the boy is coming with me, whether you like it or not." Lucius hissed to the gray haired man. Harry flinched at being referred to as 'boy' once again, but otherwise stayed silent. "You've put him through too much already. He deserves everything and you've given him nothing. I will make sure he has the chance to be happy and anything you do to stand in my way will do you great harm, I suggest you leave him be. Now, let me pass so I can speak to my son and my new charge. They will be leaving with me to the Manor, good night headmaster." He snapped, pushing past Dumbledore. Spotting the pair, he motioned them on. They followed the movement of his hand, scuttling away from Dumbledore's sight, Lucius on their tails. They made their way to the Room, letting the older blonde in first before following in after him. "Excuse us, may we have a few words alone?" He asked the three still inside. They nodded quickly, smiling at them, Luna with a knowing look between Harry and the Malfoy Head. "How much did you hear?" He asked them once they were alone.

"Just that we'll be leaving tonight. Why Father?" Draco asked.

"The Prophet's editor sent me this an hour ago." He said, passing a copy of the Daily Prophet to them. Harry realized it was an advanced copy with both his picture and the blonde spies. 'POTTER IN DEATH EATER HANDS'. It went on to say about Harry moving in with the Malfoys, how they may or may not have been spies, making their opinion on the matter very clear, and ended by saying, 'This writer has uncovered that Mr. Potter has had no objections to being sent there by the School Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, does this mean what we all fear? Will Harry Potter be the next Dark Lord?' Harry wanted to snort, and then couldn't help the sound leaving him when he saw the name at the bottom, 'Rita Skeeter'. "Do you find this funny?" Harry outright laughed this time at Lucius' outrageous look.

"I know that it isn't funny that their dragging your name through the mud, again that is, but Skeeter has it out for me, always has, but this, Dumbledore using her like this, just sign both of their death warrants. Do you mind if I let Hermione back in?" Lucius gave a confused look then went to the door to invite them all back. Harry handed the paper over to the bushy haired Gryffindor, watching as her face went livid fast and continued to only worsen.  
"That little beady-eyed little bitch. I warned her. She'll pay, trust me Harry, she'll pay."  
"I know she will, and I know how to bring the manipulative old man down with her." The pair seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before identical smirks crossed their faces.

"This is perfect, Harry. They'll both be done with, for good." Harry's smirk widened.

"_Salencia."_ Harry hissed, noticing the oldest blonde hiss at the familiar sound. "I apologize, Mr. Malfoy." He said, nodding the blonde. "I need you to head to the old man's office. Remember the escape I made for you last time? Stay there and gather as much as you can." He told the snake in English, trying to avoid the language Harry was sure reminded Lucius of a man now dead. "When are we supposed to leave, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Just after curfew, I wanted to give you both time to pack and say your goodbyes." He nodded at the answer, turning back to his familiar.

"_Be back before I leave, my sweet. I have yet one more job for you before leaving the castle. I need you to make a stop inside the Chamber before heading to the headmaster's office. Bring the baby basilisk some food, can't having it running around whilst I'm gone. Hiss to the phoenix to keep an eye out. He is loyal to me and will not give you away." _The snake gave another snake type nod before slithering away.

"Something you don't want us to know, Potter?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed against him for the first time since the war was over.

"I'll tell you once we're out of the castle." Harry said, honestly. He was afraid of what they'd say, but he didn't want to lie to his saviors.

"Very well, let us go." Lucius said, motioning to the door. The trek up to the tower was quiet until a sudden shriek reached their ears. Harry heard the curse before he saw the wand wielder; he threw up a strong shield and noticed the red light bounce off the shield directly in front of Lucius. His eyes were wide but widened further when he noticed what had the wand, pointing straight at the oldest blonde's chest.

A/N: I think I'mma end every chapter in this story with a cliffhanger of some sort. I don't do that often, but it seemed to work with the last chapter to get me motivated when I tried. So there it is. Reviews make me write more so Read & Review **CaNDi**


End file.
